computer camp
by bill560682
Summary: randy has to drag mark along to computer camp what could ever go wrong. disclaimer i do not own the show or anyone in it.
1. Chapter 1

randy was not a happy camper. an why he was not is because his brother mark was now old enought to come to "COMPUTER" camp with him. well in truth mark had been old enough last year but did not want to go. he had so far been getting lucky brad hated computers and normally got stuck in summer school. he was not so lucky with mark thou.

what was so different about this camp was it was an all boys nudest camp mainly for gay boys but not totally about 30% were straight who were only at the camp because it was nudest.

randy loved coming to the camp because he is gay and loved running around nude so as a result he could be himself.

"ah randy how come everyone are getting naked?" asked a very worried mark as they got off the charter bus.

"i tried to warn you that you may not like this camp mark but you would not listen. this is a nudest camp for gay and straight boys." stated randy as a nude middle aged man came up to him.

"welcome back randy. green band red stripes again this year?" asked the man.

"hi frank yes green again and he gets a white band." stated randy as he pointed to mark.

"ah a new comer welcome to our camp. so randy since you seem to know him how about you show him around? an since you are new you will be in cabin 1 or 2 check the board for your name to find out." frank then handed randy 2 bands then moved on knowing randy would show the new fellow around.

"here put this on." stated randy as he put on his green wristband with red stripes on it.

"what's this mean?" asked mark as he was watching his brother start to strip off his clothes after putting on his own band.

"it says you are new and off limits to any gay males looking for a boyfriend or just sex."replied randy as he shoved his clothes into his carry-on bag he had.

"oh" was all mark could say as he slipped his band on.

"so ah... do i have to strip now?" inquired mark who was in way over his head.

"of course not. just because this is a nudest camp does not mean you need to be nude 24/7, plus you are a white band. that alone gives you leaway to get used to how things are done around here. about 1/3 of those here are straight an are here just for the nudest part. they are the ones with blue bands on so you know. my green and red band says i am gay and looking for a boyfriend or at least sex and that i like to be on top." stated randy as he pulled sun screen out of his bag and started to cover his whole body with it.

"i think that is more then i ever wanted to know about my brothers sex life." said mark as he had no clue where to look with all the naked males who were grabbing up their bags and heading off to who knows were.

15 minutes later mark was still dressed and had stowed his stuff away in cabin 2 bunk 5. as randy walked in still totally nude as if this was an everyday thing for him.

"ok. how many of you are ready for a tour of the place?" asked randy to the room in general but mainly to mark.

"sir if i might ask, how come these guys are still dressed? this is a nudest camp after all?" question the un-named boy about 14.

"that is simple, they are not here just for the nudest part of the camp. now since you are HERE and nude already that tells me you ARE a nudest but your family is not. also you are comfortable as a nudest, not everyone is comfortable enough in their own body's to just strip, it may take them weeks to figure out that no one here will make fun of them for the way they look or the way THEY THINK they look. almost 2/3 of those here are gay, so the whole nudest part is all new to them. they are here mainly so they can be who they are, namely an openly gay male. so does that answer your question?" asked randy to the guy.

"yes sir, thank you for clearing that up for me." answered the un-named boy.

"yes very good answer randy. you keep that up an i may just be out of a job soon." stated frank as he came by to check on the new campers.

"don't worry frank you will still have a year or two to find a new job. everyone this is mr. frank swoth he runs this place, but he goes by frank or mr. frank. i should know that answer, i have heard you have to give it every year since i was 13." stated randy to frank.

"ah randy... how come the pamplet i saw never said any of this?" asked mark.

"because the pamplet you saw was the one i wanted mom and dad to see about a great computer camp. i am not as you know openly gay at home, so frank here prints up different pamplets to show the family. some talk mainly about the nudest part of the camp others talk about the gay part of the camp and yet others only claim this place to be a computer camp for those not ready to come out to the world yet. i did TRY to get you not to come without coming out to you about being gay but you were dead set on comming. now if you want i can have frank call mom and dad to come pick you up if you want?" asked randy knowing he should have told mark EVERYTHING about the camp before he came but he feared rejection.

"well... it is a bit of a shock but worse case i become a blue band. i mean i can deal with the whole nude part of the camp." said mark who could tell his brother was about to break into tears of joy that mark was willing to keep his secret.

"alright now that all the mushy stuff is over i do believe randy offered to take you white bands on a tour." said frank as he then left, most likely on his way to cabin 1 to check on the other white bands.

"alright so you know band colors are posted all over the place, white means you are new to the camp and thereby off limits to ANY gay male looking for a boyfriend or just sex. unless YOU are the one to come on to them but you white bands CAN try things with each other to figure out your likes and dislikes but only with willing partners, so no sneaking over to your bunk mate and giving him a blow job while he sleeps that is NOT willing on both persons part. blue bands are for the straight guys who are here for the nudest idea of the camp. black bands are also off limit they are a gay male who are in a relationship, be it with someone here at camp or not. green band means the person is gay and looking for someone be it a boyfriend or just sex. my band is green with red stripes meaning i am gay and looking and the red stripe says i like to be on top during sex but am not into anything kinky like bondage. the full list of band colors are posted almost everywhere. an so you know we do have bathrooms and showers for different band colors. so in case you are a blue band or white you do not have to run into 2 or more guys having sex while you are trying to do your business. if you are a blue band or are thinking about being one i suggest you stay away from the playhouse which will be our first stop on the tour." an with that randy turned to leave knowing they would follow.

"this boys is the playhouse so named because it is the main place for gay males to come have sex. inside are 100 rooms, with just about everything you can think of as far as sex goes. there are even windows so you can just watch what is going on in the room, for those who like to just watch. there are curtains that can be drawn for those who do not want to put on a show if any of you were worried. an the number one rule here is we do not judge, so incest twincest or whatever else is fair game here as long as everyone involved is willing. i almost forgot sex in the dining hall is off limits and we do have color coded beach areas as well. an with that said our next stop on our tour will be the mess hall. any questions so far?" asked randy before leaving the play house.

"what if i see a hot couple in the playhouse and want to join in?" asked the still un-named boy from before.

"great question, if they are in the room already, there will be a card next to the door saying what they are into. if it says group sex as an option you push the purple button under the window which will light a purple light in the room if they want company they will come check you out. also there is a red button as well which turns on a red light letting them know they are being watched since some couples really get turned on by that." an with that randy took his tour group off to find the mess hall.

at lunch later that day randy sat next to mark who was still dressed and asked.

"so how are you finding camp life so far?" questioned randy who could already tell.

"it is tough getting used to all the naked people. an i do not think i have EVER seen so many boys in one place holding hands or kissing so openly." replied mark still trying to get used to seeing his brother as nude as the day he was born.

"remember rule number 1 here we do not judge." replied randy knowing mark was not judging but just stating fact.

"i think tony is checking you out?" said mark out of the blue.

"who's tony?" asked randy knowing it was likely a white band mark met today so also likely in his cabin.

"the more then willing nudest in my cabin who asked all the questions during the tour. such as what if we see someone we like in the playhouse can we join in. before he asked that i would have pegged him for a blue band." replied mark happy to see he was getting used to this whole idea.

"well until he goes green it does not matter. even then it would depend on his other colors." said randy as he remembered the person in question.

"so i do NOT get to play match maker for my big brother?" questioned mark starting to get into this a bit at least. it did help a great deal that randy was here to help him get used to the place as well as to pick on of course. of course randy seemed to be helping out all the white bands from what mark had seen from the few hours he had been there. maybe randy liked younger guys? rule 1 thought mark we do not judge. but it would be nice to know so i could help keep an eye out for his type. they did not seem to have a band color for 'i like younger guys' which was strange since they seemed to have them for just about everything else. maybe mark would need to talk to mr. frank about adding it to the list. so after lunch mark hunted him down.

"mr. frank, sir. could i have a word?" asked mark a bit nerves since this man did own the place and mark had never been one to question rules. well not rules made by someone other then his parents, an even then rarely. even thou he had gone threw a "i am not a sweet loveable 6 year old stage an dressed goth. that was mainly for his parent to see him as a grownup not as 6 years old. of course he gave it up when he figured out no matter how old he got his parent would ALWAYS see him as sweet cute little mark, even when he was 100.

"of course.. ah... mark isn't it? randy's brother. i hope you have not changed your mind about our camp so soon. it was only a few hours ago you agreed to give it a try?" asked frank hoping mark was not going to out his brother about his life style.

"oh, no sir. the camp is fine. i just have a question is all. you seem to have band colors for just about everything one could think of. but i do not see a listing for younger partners? as in say a 17 year old who likes 13 or 14 year old partners?" inquired mark hoping he was not giving away to much about randy since he did not even know if it was what randy was into.

"well our list of band colors is suggested by the campers but i have not had that request yet. thank you mark i will see about adding that as well as one for older partners such as 14 year olds who like 17 year olds." replied frank not knowing if this was mark's way of finding out were his brother stood on the matter or not but it might help someone out in finding a partner easier if not mark maybe randy or someone else.

later that night at dinner.

"gentleman if i could have your attention. i was asked today about new band colors conderning age. so i have 3 new necklaces for you to pick from if you want. pink for those of you looking for a younger partner such as a 17 or 18 year old looking for 13 or 14 year old, a blue nacklace for those younger such as 13 or 14 year olds looking for a 17 or 18 year old partner and green for those looking in there own age group. that way none of you older boys have to worry about any 14 year old stalkers unless that is what you are looking for." stated frank as he sat down to clapping from at least 30% of the campers.

the next morning many of the campers had the new necklace on including randy who was wearing pink boldly stating he was looking for a younger partner. at breakfast mark could see tony's eyes bug out when he saw randy's necklace and tony started licking his lips in hunger.

"randy i think tony is going to be going green very soon from the look in his eyes. an likely be a blue necklace kind of guy. an i think he already has his first pink necklace guy picked out big brother." taunted mark knowing randy had been checking out tony during dinner last night no matter what he said about band colors.

"only time will tell mark, our band colors may not match up." replid randy who had been sneeking looks at tony even since dinner last night.

"are you kidding me, even thou there is no color for it your band could say you like guys who eat dog shit and he would still be hot for you." stated mark in a matter of fact manner.

"an you know this how, little brother?" question randy hoping to find out in detail just what mark thought he knew.

"well after dinner the guys from my cabin started talking an every time i talked if the name randy came up tony was looking as if he wanted to choke every last bit of information out of me about you. heck i could have had him sucking every guy in this camps dick if i wanted as long as i kept talking about you while he was doing it. hell i likely could have had every guy here fuck him in the ass as long as i talked about randy randy and more randy. an i know this for a fact because when i went to the bathroom he cornered me an gave me every bit of money he brought with him an offered me a blow job every night of camp plus offered to let me fuck him in the ass any time i wanted if i was into that of course, if i would tell him your likes and dislikes." responded mark knowing this news pleased his brother greatly.

"so what happened then." asked randy trying to sound as if could really care less but was only talking to mark to pass the time.

"well, momma didn't raise no fool. i took his money an told him i would think about his other offers. we then sat and i talked for about an hour about nothing but you." mark could tell randy was very pleased about this since he was working very hard to keep the grin from his face but his dick was stiff as a board as he quickly got up and left the mess hall.

not 2 minutes later tony came over and sat down.

"so... how is everything going?" asked tony as if they had not seen each other in a while and were just catching up on old times.

"well since you want to know about randy not me. if you went green and submissive with a blue necklace right now you could have him fucking your brains out before lunch." responded mark as he was almost knocked over when tony jumped up and fist pumped the air yelling "yes" as loud as he could. mark then heard several "well someone is getting lucky tonight" from near by people. as tony ran off to get his new band and necklace.

mark did not see randy or tony the rest of the day until dinner that night. at which time they came in together and one sat on either side of him.

"so...how is everything going?" asked mark to tony figuring on a bit of payback from this morning seeing as those are the same words tony had used.

"couldn't be better. unless of course if randy the stud here had a brother, hint hint." stated tony who looked as if he was having a very hard time sitting down.

"really smooth there romeo. now tony, no presure on anyone to do anything at any time that is rule 2 here. mark will pick his band when HE is ready." stated randy hoping tony did not scare mark into leaving camp with as fast as tony was moving.

"i see someone lost there green band already tony, that must be a camp record?" said mark who noticed both tony and randy had black bands on stating they were off the market at least for now.

"well your brother can be VERY convincing at times." replied tony not ashamed at all about the fact he was now with randy.

"so where does he bunk if he is no long a white band?" asked mark which seemed to be one of the few questions not asked by tony during the tour.

"he has two options, he will keep his normal bunk with you until next year, since he did start the summer as a white band, but he can also if he wants see about getting a room over at the playhouse with me. many people here have 2 bunks, that way people can spend the night together without worries about waking bunk mates if they decide to have sex at night." replied randy who noticed every white band within ear shot was listening. which was every one, they always seemed to pack together the first week or two at least even when he was a white band. as randy saw this he also noticed almost all the gay campers had the new necklaces on. it looked like a rainbow of colors, everyone proudly stating what age group they were looking for a partner in.

"so what did you do today?" asked tony rather sure he and randy WOULD be getting a room at the playhouse.

"well i did NOT go from a white band to a green and then black in less then 12 hours. i did the normal camp stuff, swimming, hiking, boating stuff like that." retorted mark deciding to make fun of tony. who for his part could care less who knew he had snagged himself a man.

after dinner tony all but dragged randy back to the play house while mark decided to do more normal camp things like going down to the bon fire to roast marshmellows.

the next morning at breakfast it looked as if poor tony could hardly walk let alone sit. an randy looked as if he was trying to do ANYTHING he could to prevent his dick coming in contact with ANYTHING.

"it is not my place to say but randy it looks as if you fucked your dick raw." said mark as the two each took a seat on either side of him.

"i think you should have warned me tony here can go all day and all night getting that ass of his fucked." said randy as he tried to find a way to sit that did not hurt.

"how was i to know, as far as he said he was a virgin before coming to camp this year." replied mark.

"well he must be making up for lost time then." said randy as he seemed to find a way to sit that did not hurt too much. "maybe that is also part of the reason he was hoping you would get a green band soon because he is just to horny for one guy to handle."

"you ever think about using a vibrator?" inquired mark trying to be helpful.

"he did that at 1 o'clock this morning just so he could get some sleep. an it is still there an boy does it feel good, but NOT as good as the real thing." replied tony as he was filling his plate.

so since randy was NOT feeling very randy at the moment they all spent the day together doing normal camp stuff.

later that same day in franks office.

"hay joey.. you seen stone?" asked randy to the guy who happened to be passing by.

"yah, he was up by the mess hall a while ago." replied joey.

"could you go grab him an tell him i need an adult to sign some paperwork but since we have none he will have to do." requested randy.

"sure, no problem. oh an by the way that tony kid your with is hot. to bad you all are black bands." stated joey as he left to go find stone. of course joey knew what it was like to be with randy. the last 2 summers joey and randy had been an item. of course joey knew it could not last forever do to randy was always checking out the white bands. randy never cheated on him but his eyes were always watching a certain 2 or 3 white bands every year. so at the end of last summer they parted as friends.

a few minutes later stone also known as franic scott thomas but only his mother and teachers called him that walked in.

"what's up randy? joey said you needed paperwork signed by an "adult"?" asked stone already picking up the pen and paper looking for where he needed to sign whatever it was. after randy pointed to the spot stone needed to sign he did so without even reading it because he trusted randy and frank who was also there.

"so what am i signing?" asked stone after he had already signed it.

"your just signing your life away my friend, no big deal." retorted randy with a straight face.

"well as long as it is not my first born child, my mother would kill me. she has been dreaming of grandchildren even since the first time she caught me masterbating." responded stone with just as straight a face as randy.

"oh, stone i would like you to meet judge franklin goth. his uncle owned the camp before frank bought it from him. an as soon as the judge here files the paper you just signed you will legally be stone scott thomas. happy birthday buddy." stated randy, KNOWING how much stone hated his given name.

"are you kidding me? because if you are i am going to cut off your dick an that little cutey you are with will be very unhappy." replied stone who was not joking in the least about cutting off randy's manhood.

"stone i would NEVER joke about something like this to you. i like me manhood way to much for that." said randy who could tell stone was on the verge of tears of happyness.

"oh man, how can i ever repay you for such a gift. you name it ANYTHING you want an it is yours." stated stone and randy knew he meant it. randy could ask stone to take every dick in camp up the ass for the rest of summer even thou stone was a top and he would gladly do it.

"well joey has been looking for a new top ever since we broke up last summer?" said randy hoping to kill 2 birds with one stone.

"is that all? hell i was thinking of dating him anyway." asked stone who after getting a nod from randy ran off to find joey. after that no one saw the two of them for 3 days. an when they did finally see them both were wearing black bands.

"that is the nicest thing you could have ever done for him randy." said frank as he watched stone run off looking for joey.

"he deserved it. i may not always like my name of randall but it is a hell of a lot better then franic." responded randy as he walked out of frank's office. randy still remembered the first time he came back from camp, he gave his parents a big hug and thanked them for naming him randall and NOT franic. they for course had no clue what he was talking about but gladdly took the hugs.

later that night in cabin 2.

"i can't take this much longer i need a good stuff dick up the ass." stated tony as he flopped down on mark's bed.

"so go talk to randy, he is the one you are dating not me." responded mark.

"he's still sore. he says it hurts to even just hold his dick to piss it is so raw." said a very frustraided tony.

"so go green again and you can have every guy in camp shoving a dick up your ass." replied mark knowing as far as numbers went that was not true since 1/3 of the guys were straight and 10% or so were black banded already but he got the point across.

"but then the one guy i DO want would never touch the camp whore. hell we used condoms by the boat load just to help prevent just such a thing from happening." said tony not having a clue what to do.

"well you were a virgin before camp or so you said, so have you tried OTHER things like spanking to help get off and relieve the sexual tention?" inquired mark not REALLY wanting to get this far into his brothers sex life but randy is his brother and tony a friend.

"your brother is not into that kind of stuff his band clearly says that." responded tony knowing mark was only trying to help.

"yes but, you do not know what YOU are into since randy is your first. you should have him take you threw different things so you can find out TOGETHER what turns YOU on. even thou spanking may not turn randy on it may be just the thing to help YOU hold out till he is better. being a couple is about give and take. you may not like giving blow jobs but randy may love them so you give blow jobs." said mark hoping tony would listen since randy would not likely be the ONLY guy tony is ever with.

"that's what got us in this mess in the first place. viagra and 4 straight hours of me giving him blow jobs. but it is worth a try. thanks mark for all your help." said tony as he went off to find randy.

the next morning found a much happier tony sitting down to breakfast.

"you were right i do have some kinks your brother was happy to help me find. i will not go into detail since i do not think you want to know, but thank you." stated a very happy tony to mark.

mark was about to repond when his wrist was grabbed by randy.

"i see you went blue band great for you mark." stated randy holding mark's wrist which clearly sported a blue band now instead of white.

"sure this place is great once you get used to all the nude guys running around. an with everything sectioned off you never have to run into guys having sex unless you want too. besides i do not think i could come up with a reason mom and dad would believe for me NOT to come back next year but that also allows you to return, i am not that good a liar. besides if i do not stick around who is tony going to complain to about his sex life?" stated mark.

"there is nothing wrong with tony's sex life thanks to you." piped in tony before randy could say a thing.

"but that will only help save you for this summer and next summer since 18 seems to be the cut off here. so what happens to you then?" asked mark worried his brother would have to come out before he was ready, if he was EVER ready.

"that's not a problem, you see black bands have special rights around here. as long as i am a former camper and a black band i am welcome back but only if my partner is still a camper here. an we are not allow to switch partners, that way we do not end up with a bunch of 40 year olds hitting on 14 year olds. this IS still a summer camp for kids after all. so the oldest hook ups allowed are an 18 year old and 13 year old and they become black banded and the 18 year old keeps coming back till his partner is too old to come back. an frank does have a second camp for girl's only, on the other side of the lake plus a camp ground for those who are too old for the first 2 camp grounds. so no need to worry about me being outed any time soon. worst case i come work for frank here at the boys camp an thereby get all the sex i want with hot young campers or i move up to the adult camp. if i worked here for frank i would be able to work here till i was 25 that way the few campers who are into older men would have someone to offer sex to, but 25 is the cut off for workers. an frank is very picky about who gets to work here. plus frank keeps his workers busy watching over the kids so there is very little time for the play house for workers anyway." as randy finished his little speach he notice EVERYONE within ear shot was listening.

"i could have not said it better myself randy, yes mark randy's secrets as well as those of all our campers are safe with us for as long as they wants us to keep them." said frank who mark did not see walk up.

"that's good to hear." said mark glad to know someone out there was looking after randy other then him. then mark noticed frank had an evil look in his eyes an knew that could not be good.

"randy, tony, i think we have a problem. SOMEONE here has a blue band but is fully dressed." observed frank as to held up mark's wrist for all to see. everyone in ear shot KNEW were this was going so did mark a split second later an took off out of the mess hall laughing with randy and tony giving case right after him laughing just as much.

randy and tony did catch mark as he made it to cabin 2 but his only punishment was he had to change into nothing but swim trunks and sneakers only, no other clothes allowed for the next week. unless the weather turned bad an you needed a rain coat or something or maybe sweat pants and sweat shirt when it may get cool at night. after the first week of his "punishment" he had to then go to at least one meal a day in nothing but his sneakers. the rest of the time was up to him with his limit being swim trunks as the max. mark almost had a panick attack the first time he went to lunch in nothing but sneakers but no one seemed to notice. an since this was a nudest camp more then half the campers were without clothes, the rest were in shorts or swim trunks. week 3 of his "punishment" was 2 meals a day without clothes, by the end of that mark had given up on clothes altogether unless HE felt like wearing them.

mark was not mad at tony or randy about the new clothing rules he was the one to pick his band color so early after all, he also knew he had the protection of going back to white band any time he wanted. he was only the third in his cabin to pick and the other guy went blue band as well an of course tony went green. the camp WANT white bands to take their time picking so that the camper themselves KNOW what they like and dislike when it comes to sex. from what randy had said some white bands stay white bands for half the summer or longer.

one day mark overheard tony and randy talking about trying to stay together outside of camp. it seemed tony did not live that far away from them, not close enough for daily sex but hopefully weekends together. if tony could find someone to help cover for him that is. since no one knew he was gay or dating a 17 year old. an the bigger of the two issues would likely be randy's age. now of course if tony were dating a 17 year old female everyone would be giving him high fives for snagging an older chick, but since randy is NOT female everyone is going to want him tossed in jail. now randy of course can just claim to be helping someone from camp with a new computer program the guy is working on so he can get away for the weekends but tony being younger will have a tougher time. now of course tony could just say he is going out and meet up with randy but then he would have to be home by curfew each night. an since they would likely be staying someplace near tony's house going out would be a problem as well, due to the risk of running into someone tony may know. now these of course were randy and tony's issues to work out an mark would help if he could but he could not see a way to be of much help. sure he could claim tony was coming to see him but then the problem comes what happens if someone calls to speak to tony. heck they could even just have tony come to the house on weekends as mark's friend but that would leave randy and tony very little if any couple time, other then maybe a quick bit of sex after everyone goes to bed.

"so have you all figured anything out yet?" asked mark after they had been at it for awhile.

"no, it would cost randy way to much money to get a hotel room near me every weekend." said a depressed tony.

"well i know a hotel that would not cost him that much...the hotel taylor. all you need to do is claim you are coming to see me. so as long as you hang out with me during the day you can go do whatever with randy after lights out. plus dad films tool time on saturday which is also brad's soccer games which mom takes him to you thereby have a few hours alone time. an since i do not drive my big brother here will offer to pick you up on fridays and drop you off on sundays. that thereby gives you 2 nights for whatever. so the only problem is if you all get caught randy likely goes to prison." stated mark as if he had just told them 2 + 2 = 4.

"then WE just have to make sure randy does not get caught, since I would hate to see randy in prison." claimed randy who was trying to keep a straight face at his joke.

"you think we could pull it off?" asked tony with hope in his eye that this may not be just a camp fling.

"well IF we can pull this off long enough then the closer you are to 18 IF it does blow up in our faces the better. since a 16 year old dating a 19 year old or a 17 year old dating a 20 year old is much less mess. heck even a 15 year old dating an 18 year old is a bit less mess. so in the end it all comes down to you 2 being able to keep this under wraps. an yes i know you 2 will want to be in the same room as much as you can BUT can you pull that off WITHOUT looking as if you want to fuck each other silly?" inquired mark hoping that they in fact could pull it off.

"the only way to know would be to test ourselves. i could get stone and joey as judges an we all just hang out like normal teens doing normal stuff. we can get tested every weekend till camp ends." said randy knowing stone and joey would do this for him even if he had not gotten them hooked up or gotten stone a new name.. simply because every gay guy here hopes to have a boyfriend outside of camp without having to 'come out' until he is ready if ever.

it took every weekend for almost the rest of camp for stone and joey to judge them to be even close to ready.

end of camp at the taylor house.

"so how did you like camp? i know in your letters you wrote how great it was but i want to hear all about it?" gushed jill to mark right after they walked in the door.

"camp was great, at least after you learned to listen before entering someplace." stated mark.

"what do you mean, after you learned to listen?" asked jill thinking about wild animals and such in your cabin.

"do i have to spell it out mom. you have a camp with over 300 guys and no girls together for 2 months. if you do not learn to listen you can end up walking in on 2 guys having sex." replied mark to his mother.

"randy how come you never said anything about this?" asked jill to her middle son.

"mom he has two older brothers, i would think that stop and listen before barging in to someplace would be something he should know by now." responded randy.

"well he does have a point jill, i can't count the number of times i walked in on or my brothers walked in on me at the WRONG time." said tim in randy's defence.

"well, does the owner not do anything about such things?" asked jill now worried the owner was not doing his job.

"of course he does, he set aside a cabin just for that kind of thing. so as long as we stay away from "the play house" for the most part we never had to see or hear it, it's just that some guys decide to surprise their boyfriend in the shower. so you learned to listen for things like that an if you hear it, well better to take your chances going to the bathroom in the woods. mr. franks only other options would be to kick them out and thereby lose money and end up getting sued. an as far as i could tell for the most part the guys that were into that took it to the play house so as NOT to get yelled at by mr. frank." responded mark honestly to his mother.

"well at least they put a place aside just for that. i would NOT want to walk in on that. walking in on your brother doing his BUSINESS is bad enough but that." stated tim.

"well at least this mr. frank has it under control. so tell me about this friend you wrote about tony was his name" said jill.

"oh you mean randy's boyfriend?" asked mark.

"just because your friend got along better with me at times then you does NOT make him my boyfriend. tony was having problems writing some simple programs so i helped him out an after that i had to put up with 2 months of YOUR SON making kissy face noises every time he was around me." retorted randy.

"kissy face noises mark? i thought i taught you better then that?" says tim totally apalled mark could not come up with something better.

"mom i was wondering if tony could come over to visit on weekends? randy already agreed to pick him up and take him home." asked mark.

"well we will see. we will have to talk with his parents." answered jill.

"hold it what do you mean yes?" asked randy.

"what you agreed to go pick this boy up and drop him off back at home. so what's the problem?" asked tim.

"simple i agreed when i figured you would say no, that way since i did agree it makes me look like the good guy." answers randy.

"but mom, tony comes from a troubled home an he had to work all last year just so he could afford to pay his own way to camp just so he could get 2 months without the problems of home. that is one of the reasons i offered him to be able to come over on weekends to get away from home." pleeds mark with his mother knowing she is the softer hearted of the two, but dad in something like this can be just as soft.

"as i was about to say." says jill giving randy a pointed look. "we will have to talk to his parents and if they agree, your brother randy here WILL honor his agreement and give tony rides here and back home." replied jill giving randy a look dareing him to disagree with her.

"of course i will, i would love nothing better." says randy as he heads off to his room with mark following making kissy face sounds.

"hell i can't believe that, it went almost word for word to the script you wrote for practice." said an astounded mark at how well his brother knew his parents.

"of course it did, we just had to play to mom and her willingness to help people. an a few words here and there from dad about guy stuff and we were home free. an they will never question tony about his home life other then mom telling him she is here to listen if he ever wants to talk. hell if i wanted i could likely come up with a story about tony having nightmares involving verbal abuse that would get him able to sleep in my bed no questions asked. of course we can not make the abuse more then verbal and not that often an event otherwise mom and dad would call the cops on tony's parents. something such as he still has nightmares about getting yelled at all the time from when he used to wet the bed at age 9 or something. an you found him crying after such a nightmare an had no clue what to do, so you came an got me an i took him to my bunk an rocked him to sleep. an from then on we had an unspoken agreement that when such nightmares happen he would just come crawl into my bunk. which turned out to be almost nightly so after the first week he just came to my bunk before bed." said randy.

"you do know mom and dad WOULD fall for that hook, line and sinker. you just need to make sure to not bring it up till AFTER the first "nightmare" and out of earshot of tony. since you do NOT want him to know EVERYONE knows about his problem." added mark getting into this whole plotting.

"you keep thinking like that mark an you may be able to fool them as easy as i can soon. i mean i have been going out with lorren for two years an the most i have gotten is a kiss but mom keeps thinking grandchildren are on the way any day." said randy.

"so does lorren even know about you likeing guys?" asked mark who had been wondering this for a while now.

"no, she thinks i am just willing to wait for sex till she is ready. an with her in a different country for the next year i am safe. an when she DOES want to take it to that level i will just break up with her and make it look all my fault. so i end up being the low life scumbag. an then i can pine for my lost love for at least a year maybe more. an before you ask if i feel bad about using her the answer is no, she is using me as a sheild against horny guys like brad. i mean who dates a guy for 2 years and never moves past kissing?" states randy happy that he can use lorren as she is using him as a sheild for at least 2 more years. an even after he 'gets over lorren' he can play the feild so to speak for years after that.

"well i guess if your both playing each other then it is a fare game. well i guess i best go see about talking to MY friend tony since my big brother promised to pick him up and is now stuck with that agreement."replied mark.

"an when i pick him up i will let him in on the nightmare part of the new plan." stated randy very happy he came up with that idea.

thanks to a lot of help from mark no one ever found out about tony and randy until tony was 19 and even then they claimed to have just gotten together in the last few weeks as a couple. 


	2. Chapter 2

two weeks after tony pays his first visit to the taylor home.

"so mark can we have a talk?" asked tim to his youngest son as he was getting ready to take him to school.

"sure dad what about?" asked mark knowing his dad it would be about helping him with the hot rod.

"well, i was wondering if you were planning on going back to computer camp next year? i know computers are more randy's thing then yours." stated tim.

"sure dad i had fun at camp i would love to go back." answered mark not having a clue were this was going.

"oh so you had no problems with a bunch of naked gay guys running around? an before you get defencive or ask me what the heck i am talking about I DO know how to use a computer you know. an i have known all about the camp since randy first brought it up years ago. an yes i know the camp has straight and gay nudists and i do not care. an as far as your question does mom know the answer is no, there are some think your mother is not ready to know. of course i do have to give you all credit for the whole tony has nightmares idea, i thought it was great touch." states tim who can tell poor mark is about to have a heart attack.

"so... your o.k. with everything then?" asked a totally shocked mark.

"well even if i did not know about the camp before you went i would know about it now. you see i get up every night at 3 a.m. to get a snack and do a bed check. i'm sure you can figure out what i found when i went to check on randy? so what color band did you get? if i remember right they had bands for all kinds of things?" asked tim.

"DAD, that is a rather personal question. but the general answer which is what you want is i got blue which means i am straight." asnwered mark who could not believe he was having this kind of talk with his father of all people.

"your mother will be happy she will be getting grandchildren from at least two of you then." responded tim.

"i'm glad your o.k. with all this dad, i am sure randy will be glad as well." stated mark happy he was not dealing with cave man tim taylor.

"just so you know, IF your mother does find out about all this you boys are on your own. i'm playing stupid, not that your mom will be pissed or anything more like hurt that you did not think you could trust her with this." said tim.

"dad it is not about trust, as you know a guys sex life is very personal. unless of course you are bragging about which girl you slept with. when of course you in fact you were lucky to get to second base with her." reponded mark.

"i know son, so i guess since mom takes brad to soccer games on saturdays at noon an the game starts at 1p.m. and lasts till 3 p.m. and then there is of course the after game pizza party till 5 p.m. i guess that means i will just have to suffer 5 hours of hanging out at the hardware store with benny and the guys so randy and tony can have some alone time." stated tim with his best put out face.

"sure dad as if hanging out at harry's will REALLY be tough on you." said mark knowing tim loved to have a reason ANY reason to hang out with the guys.

"but that DOES mean you will have to play look out and let randy and tony know when someone comes home early or they end up getting to busy to watch the clock themselves. an make sure they DO NOT have sex in my garage." says tim knowing mark will have no problem with this job since he already more or less took up that job already by getting involved in this whole sceam.

"of course dad, NO SEX IN THE HOT ROD. i got it." joked mark.

"hay, i mean it. only your mother and i are allowed to do that. an even then i throw down a tarp to protect the car." respondes tim meaning every word of it.

"well, dad that was WAY TO MUCH IMFORMATION about my parents sex life. sometimes i don't really like the fact i know as much as i do about randy's sex life but my parents that's worse." responded mark.

an with that talk out of the way tim took mark to school and everyone pretended tony was just mark's friend and nothing more then a pest to poor randy. 


End file.
